The Riddle Twins: Stand in the rain
by ariana.lovelace.140
Summary: Jamie(Hermione) and Mason(Harry) are going to go through alot. Moving to forks to be with their cousins the Cullen's, them being the Riddle twinz and much more. As they say 'Stand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing down You stand through the pain You won't drown And one day, whats lost can be found You stand in the rain'
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat on her rooftop staring at the beauty of the sky. Soon she felt tired and retreated back to her comfy warm bed. Sleep came soon enough but she was

awoken by something soft caressing her cheek.

"Watz up, Jayden?" mumbled Mia. Jayden smiled but said nothing. Jayden was Mia's bestest friend. "It's time to get up, we gotta head to Diagon Alley" was all he said.

She nodded and staggered off to the bathroom/walk-in closet.

A lot had changed this year

Like the fact dumbledork was a big fat liar, she was Harry's little sister named Ashe Dawn Riddle, Oh ya and the fact they were betrayed by dumbledork and fighting

against their own father.

Hermione and Harry or should I say Ashe and Mason had changed a lot.

Mason's hair was now 10 x darker, he no longer needed his glasses, his eyes were now a darker shade of green and so on.

Ashe's hair was now raven black, she had crystal blue eyes with specks of green, she was taller but not as tall as Mason or Ron and she had learned she was part

demon, part werewolf and part vampire during the school year. Today she was going to meet up with Mason and Draco so they could do some early shopping.

Mason and Ashe were now friends with Draco and so was Jayden.

She took a relaxing bath, then dried off, ran a comb through her now straight hair and went into the closet part of her bathroom.

She finally chose a purple skull tank, a black hoodie with a red smiley that had fangs (search Vladimir Tod love him), black shorts, army styled converses, an army tag

chain, her snake coiled ring, her Wicca star earrings, her spiked bracelet, her 'as if' tongue ring and her purple headband.

She then took a seat at her table that had all her makeup.

She put on a thick layer of eyeliner, black eye shadow, and bloody red lipstick.

She then pulled her hair up into low pigtails and put on her blood red choker.

"Ready yet?" asked Jayden. "Coming" said Ashe. They soon arrived at Diagon Alley and went straight to Borgin and Burks. They were greated by Narcissa, Bellatrix,

Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks.

"Hey guys sorry we're late, little missy over hear took forever" said Jayden. Ashe punched him playfully in the arm and greated them one by one. "The boys are in the

back" said Tonks. They (Jay and Ashe) went to the back and found the boys looking at some dark artifacts. They (Draco and Mason) seemed to not have noticed them

come in, so she decided to scare the living hell out of them. She crept up behind both of them and shouted "Hey shitakes". They both jumped in surprise and the color

in their face drained. "Oh-my – you should hav- seen ur faces" shouted Ashe who was clutching onto her stomach from too much laughing, Jay was laughing his head

off, tears running down his face. The boys both looked at each other and then pulled Bo into a bone crushing hug. "ya I missed ya too, but you don't have to go killing

me already" said Ashe. "Ur already dead sis" said Mason. "True true" said Draco.

"So how was your summer?" asked Harry. "It was fine, Jay came earlier so I was fine" said Ashe. "Micheal still beating the living crap out of you?" asked Draco.

Ashe only nodded since she didn't want to talk about that subject. "We'll have to pay him a visit over the holidays" said Mason. "Agreed" they all said. "Now who wants to go get some new stuff, we are the new marauders this year so we should start it with a bang?" said Ashe. "Ya ok" said Mason. "Let's go" said Jay.

The 4 teens left the stores with all the materials. "Ok so wat are our marauder names gonna be?" asked Bo. "How about Ashe=ShadowPaw, Dray=Crashed,

Jay=GameOver, Fred and George=Sarcasm and Jokester, and I=RingMaster" asked Mason. "I love it" they said in unison. "Come on let's go home" said Ashe. When

they arrived the house was quiet, to quiet. "Dad we're home" said Mason. "Maybe he's in the living room" said Draco. Everyone went to the living room. "Ah just the

people I was looking for" said Dumbledore. They all drew there wands but they were only four teens against Dumbledore and 13 aurors. "Let them go!" growled Ashe.

"tsk-tsk-tsk, crucio!" said Dumbledore. Ashe dropped to her knees but didn't scream. "Both of you were always nuisances in my plans but it would have looked bad if I

killed the brightest witch of our age and the boy-who-lived" said Dumbledore. "Ya and your just a sick bastard" said Ashe. "CRUCIO!" yelled Dumbledore. This time

Ashe did scream a scream so loud it shattered the windows, Dumbledore's glasses and everything else. "Protego!" shouted Mason. The shield made the curse rebound

giving him time to get to Ashe. "You ok?" asked Mason. "Nothing to bad" murmured Ashe. Mason helped her up while Jay and Draco were dulling Albus.

"Accio Diary of Jane" said Ashe. "Oh ho what are you gonna do bore me to death with your diary" asked Albus. "That isn't a normal Diary" said Mason.

**"The day shall die and night shall rise taking good and evil with it bring everything down including the reign and damned shall be those who lose"**

"Jay and Draco go and apparated to Aunt Vicky and meet with us" said Mason. They all disapparated to their requested destinations.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like this one ill post more soon and also Jamie(hermione) has different nicknames such as Ashe, shadow paw,dawn and spitfire, see ys in my next chap. :)

* * *

They apparated on the border of a forest. "So what do we do now?" asked Mason. "Father said to wait for Carlisle" said Jamie. Mason heard some muffled footsteps, He

drew out his wand. "Don't it's just Him" said Jamie. In a flash in front of them stood a tall blond man with amber eyes. "Jamie and Mason, nice to see you again after so

many years" said Carlisle. "Good to see you too" said Mason. "Come on we should go" said Carlisle. "Wanna race back?" asked Jamie. "What about your brother?" asked

Carlisle. "Mason's animagus form is a raven" said Jamie. "Ok, just keep up" said Carlisle. Jamie threw on her famous smirk, said "That won't be a problem" and took off

in a flash of lightning. They soon arrived at Carlisle home. "Come on in" said Carlisle. The inside was beautiful with all the old antiques and the stylish furniture. "Hey

guys I'm home" called Carlisle. 6 teens that looked about the age of Percival came down the spiral stairs. "Guys this is Mason Ayden Riddle and Jamie Dawn Riddle"

said Carlisle. A girl with amber eyes and short dark brown hair stepped forward "Hi I'm Alice" said the girl. "Yes I know all who you are your Jasper, your Rosalie,

Emmett, Edward and your Renesmee" said Jamie. "Carlisle oh come on don't tell us you told her who all are I wanted to the introductions" said Alice with a mock pout.

"No actually I didn't" said Carlisle. "Then how…" asked Rosalie. "My sister has…special abilities" said Mason. "By the way you might wanna not taunt my sister she's a

bit of a spitfire" said Mason. "Good well Rosie, Alice and Rennie looks like you got a new friend" said Emmett. "I'll be right back" said Jamie. "Where are you going?"

asked Mason. "Aunt B. she's on her way" said Jamie. She then left, Mason hot on her tail.

3rd person. P.O.V.

"Where are they?" asked Bellatrix. "They'll be here don't worry" said Victoria. "Aunt Bella" said a very familiar voice. "Oh there you are I was worrying if you got to

Carlisle's" said Bella. "Ya we did" said Mason. Just then the others appeared. "Good umm… I have some bad news" said Bellatrix. Jamie was now in tears, she had just

red Bella's mind and she knew exactly what she was going to say. "Mason, Jamie I'm so sorry but-" she was cut-off when Jamie wasn't paying attention anymore. She

stepped forward to Jamie and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't just…don't" said Jamie. Her knees buckled under her. "Jamie …" said Mason. "Mason leave now" said

Jamie. "Jamie …" but he was cut off. "Do what I say, just leave me alone" said Jamie. "Come on Mason you don't wanna get her upset when she's in this state" said

Vicky. "Draco, Blaise, Daphne and Jayden will be here soon" said Bellatrix. "I'll go get them" said Jamie. "Ok just be back soon" said Vicky. They all left while Jamie went

to go get Draco and the others. "Jamie omg it's so good to see you again" said Daphne pulling her into a hug. "Good to see you too" murmured Jamie. "You ok kiddo

we heard what happened" said Jay. "Ya I'm fine come on the others must be waiting" said Jamie.


End file.
